1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle dynamic control for improving vehicle handling while retaining vehicle stability in a vehicle with in-wheel motors on each wheel.
2. Background Art
Vehicle handling assistant systems and stability control technologies have been proposed and implemented to assist the driver in achieving higher level of vehicle steerability and in retaining stability (no fishtailing or plowing) as well as to improve driving comfort. Nevertheless, these existing control technologies are either not available all the time or not desirable in normal driving situations because of the direct interference of the control action on the longitudinal vehicle dynamics and hence disturbances to the driver. It is highly desirable to have an active vehicle dynamic control system that is capable of both assisting the vehicle handing and retaining high level of vehicle stability more effectively and integrated in a wider range of vehicle handling scenarios with minimum undesired driving interventions.
Hybrid electric vehicle that include both an internal combustion engine and electric motor(s) to propel the vehicle are penetrating the marketplace. Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) are starting to be offered in the marketplace. The electricity can be derived from the grid, an on-board fuel cell, on-board generation by an internal combustion engine, a combination thereof, or other suitable manner. One vehicle architecture in a completely electric situation includes in-wheel-motors electric drive systems that can be housed in vehicle wheel assemblies. The design eliminates traditional drivetrain components such as the transmission, axles, the differential, universal joints, the driveshaft, and the central motor. It can also be integrated with an in-wheel active suspension system to achieve an enhanced dynamic control performance utilizing active load distribution and ride damping controls.